Secret Letters
by Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak
Summary: Finding a letter in his new house, Naruto decides to send the letter to the address written on it. Soon a bond is created between the two. But, who is this mysterious bastard? SasuNaru AU
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...**

**Hello~! I'm Back~! Hehe! Anyways, I just want to let everyone know that this story is dedicated to my sister! Also, (Hopefully) I can get some of my other stories done this summer! I want to say a quick thank you to all my fans and that I hope you like this story! ^^ **

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

_Chapter One: The Beginning**  
**_

* * *

_Dear U. S., _

_I found a letter addressed to you in my new house. My dad thinks the person who use to live here meant to send it to you, so here it is. I thought it would be impolite to send it without a letter of my own. I mean, who knows how long it's been here, Right? Anyway, I hope you get it. Oh! And I didn't read the letter. That would be wrong... _

_Their isn't much more to say. _

_Bye._

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

__Dear U. N.,_

_Thank you for sending the letter to me. It was a very important letter. I have to give my gratitude to you for not opening it. Also, do you know you wrote the wrong "there"? It's t-h-e-r-e not t-h-e-i-r. "There" indicates a place. We also use it to signify the existence of something. "Their" simply refers to possession. You do know that, right? _

_I can only hope. _

_From, U.S._

_

* * *

_

_Dear U. S.,_

_There was so much in your letter that I didn't like! Here I am being a nice person and sending a letter, that I found for you, to you. Do you have to be an asshole? And, yes, I do know the difference between 'there' and 'their'. Excuse me, for writing the wrong one!_

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

_Dear U.N.,_

_I'm sorry that there was so much in my letter that you didn't like. However, there was something I didn't like about yours. It's not nice to call someone an asshole. Also, I'm glad you know the difference between the two. Use it wisely._

_From, U.S._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_I think that name fits you better. Don't you think so? By the way, this place is really boring. Is there anything to do here?_

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_Bastard? Whatever floats your boat. Oh, that's a saying. _

_There is nothing to do in this so called "city", which looks like a deserted town or something. The only good places are the bowling ally and the ice rink. At least to some people think they are the best places. You're new though and an idiot. I suggest you just stay inside. _

_From, U.S._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_I know that's a saying! God! You make me sound like an idiot! _

_What do you mean by the "I suggest you stay inside". Huh! What are you! Five!_

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry it offended you._

_I'm not five. I just turned seventeen._

_From, U.S._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_Can I ask you something? I mean... I don't know what I mean. I just need someone to talk to. _

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_Hn... Sounds serious. Are you sure you want to tell a complete stranger something serious? I don't want you to do something you will regret later on. _

_From, U.S._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_Um... Have you ever felt like your life could only get worse and it does? After one tragic ends, another begins. It feels like your body is holding so much weight that you want to do anything to release it. And, even though your life keeps getting worse you want hide it under a facade because you don't want to hurt the people around you. Have you ever felt like if you weren't here people would be happier? Have you ever wondered why you were born? Why it was you instead of someone else? Have you ever wondered why these things crossed your mind?_

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_Idiot... to be truthful, you sound like you want to kill yourself. I don't like it. Where's the Idiot I'm slowly getting to know? Don't do anything stupid. In darkness there is always a light. You've just got to wait until you find it. You'll see, things will get better. _

_From, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard. _

_In darkness there is always a light? Thanks. You've really helped me. It's amazing that in just a few sentences you could do that. I'm sorry for acting like that. I just really needed to let those feeling out. _

_You said in a few letters ago that you just turned seventeen. Happy late birthday. I guess. You're going to be a senior, right? _

_Sincerely, Idiot._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_Your welcome and thanks for the Birthday wishes. If you ever need to let those feelings out again just tell me. I'll figure out a way to help you. _

_Also, I'm going to be a senior. What about it?_

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_It's amazing how just getting a letter now can make me smile. Sorry, I just had to let that out. I was just wondering because I'm one too. A senior, I mean. Well, I'm going to be one when school starts._

_Can I ask you a question?_

_Sincerely, Idiot._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot,_

_You can ask me one question as long as I can ask you one. What do you say?_

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_Fine! Um... What are you like? _

_Sincerely, Idiot._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Idiot, _

_I'm intelligent, hard working, and naturally good looking. What's your name?_

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_-Snorts- You conceited bastard! I don't mean like that. Look, I'll tell you what I'm like. I'm short, don't you dare laugh at that. I'm blond, naturally, with blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. Don't ask. I'm an anime, music, and movie buff. I hate horror movies, but I love comedy. My favorite color is orange. My favorite food is ramen. I... hate being alone. I need to have something, like a memento, to prove that something is real. Yeah... So, answer like I did! _

_My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?_

_Sincerely, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_-Rolls eyes- Whatever. I'm average height, but next to you I'll probably look tall. I have black hair and black eyes. I'm into writing and English class as you may have noticed. It makes me laugh when you say that you hate horror. It's my favorite genre. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is sushi. _

_Naruto Uzumaki. Huh... I kinda like the sound of it. As for my name... I'm not going to tell you. I did say one question didn't I? _

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_I really want to smack you. You sound totally... I don't have a word for it. As for the name part, you really are a bastard. It's unfair! I told you about myself and I gave you my name! And... What did you mean by "I like the sound of it"? You- You sound like you... You know!_

_Sincerely, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry that it took me a few weeks to write back. I've been a little busy lately._

_Naruto, could it be that you liked it when I said that? -Smirks-_

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_No- no! You're a guy, right? Isn't that kinda wrong?_

_Sincerely, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Do you feel like it's wrong? We've been sending letters for over three months. How do you feel Naruto?_

_Sincerely, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_It took three days to get your letter as always. I've had a lot of time to think since then. I know we've been sending letters to each other for over three months. It killed me when you didn't send a letter for two weeks. I'm just slightly confused with my feelings. How can I like someone without knowing who they are in real life? It scares me, but I have this, this growing need for you, to hear your words of advice and just to hear from you. It feels kind of stupid, but it doesn't feel wrong at all. _

_I-I really like you, Bastard._

_Sincerely Yours, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_It is scary sometimes, not really knowing who you are talking to. It does feel stupid but in a good way. It doesn't feel wrong at all. Every time I get a letter from you, I feel- this may sound stupid- but I feel complete. I want to help you no matter what._

_I like you, too._

_Yours Truly, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_I can't help but read your letter over and over again. It makes me smile. I'm such a softy._

_Um... School is starting in a week. Are you going to tell me who you are? So we can hang out during school and you know... get to know each other better._

_Sincerely Yours, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I think we should make this fun. If you find out who I am by the end of the school year than I'll give you a little surprise. If you don't find out who I am by the end of the school year, you won't get the little surprise. There is one rule to this little game. _

_Just be careful. _

_I don't want you to get hurt. If you trust me, then follow the rules, okay? Do you trust me?_

_Yours Truly, Bastard._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Bastard,_

_Fine, I'll definitely find out who you are before the year ends. However, what do you mean by the rul- never mind. I'll follow the rules. I trust you Bastard._

_See you at school... maybe..._

_Sincerely Yours, Naruto_

_P.S.- I wonder what the surprise is -Wink-_

_

* * *

_

Naruto grabbed Lucky Charms off the shelf throwing it into the shopping cart. Going shopping with his dad was something he hasn't done since, well, ever. It was something he only did with his mother. It was their bonding time. Since his mother died a year ago, Naruto hasn't gone shopping at all. It surprised his dad, Minato, greatly when he agreed to go with him to get groceries.

Minato watched his son in awe. Naruto, on the other hand, was trying to abstain himself from breaking down in the middle of Wal-Mart crying. He didn't want his father to worry again.

He looked at his father, who was trying to decide between Frosted Flakes and Fruit Loops. His mother always choose between the two at first, but in the end she always chose Frosted Flakes.

The blond couldn't help but cringe at the memories that came back to him. He sighed walking to his father. He reached over Minato's shoulder and grabbed the Fruit Loops box throwing it in same way he did with the Lucky Charms.

His father frowned slightly but he understood where this was coming from. He feels the same way as Naruto, but he needs to keep a strong face. He doesn't want his son to see him as weak, and he didn't want to set a bad example. He wants to show his son that people die and it isn't the end of the world, you need to be strong and keep on moving. The only problem is that Minato doesn't know how long he can keep this facade up. How much longer can it last?

"Dad?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Minato looked at his son wondering if this was too much for him. "Naruto, are you okay? Is this too hard?"

He felt his eyes water as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to get some ramen, okay?"

Minato rubbed his son's back and gave a tiny smile. "Okay, Just search for me when you're done."

Naruto nodded not being able to speak. He walked away from his father, away from the memories of his mother that flooded back to him. He walked until he found an aisle with nobody in it. Naruto slowly sat on the floor, his back against the shelf. He took deep breaths. He needed to calm down, needed to think of something good, like the bastard.

He felt his lips turn upwards showing a tiny smile. He should be getting the bastard's letter Tuesday. Thinking about the bastard make him suddenly wish that he had him here. He needed his advice right about now.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a raven haired man standing in front of him. The black haired man, however, was fully aware of Naruto.

The raven haired man, also known as Sasuke, couldn't believe he had actually found the idiot. He didn't think he'd see him before school started. He was confounded. Naruto looked nothing like he pictured in his mind. He looked way better and dare he say it, even though the idiot would smack him, he looked cute. Just by looking at him, the dark haired man knew that if Naruto stood up, he would be, at least, as tall as his neck, maybe a little bit shorter.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "You know," The blond's head shot up to look at him as he spoke, "you should really slide over just a little bit."

Naruto stared at the boy confused, but he still slid over. He watched as the other boy kneeled to get a bag of chips that he was previously sitting in front of. The blond took this opportunity to look at the boy's appearance. His hair style was a little weird but, to be honest, Naruto felt jealous. The way his black hair framed his face perfectly. His onyx eyes, his pale skin that brought out all his features. He was drop dead gorgeous. Naruto couldn't help but think that the bastard would want someone more like this guy in front of him instead of Naruto himself.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked after a minute or two.

Naruto felt his face heat up causing the other boy to smirk. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Do you want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Shopping at Wal-Mart..."

Sasuke growled. "Not that you idiot!"

Naruto glowered at the other boy. "Don't call me that!"

The pale boy's voice softened as he spoke, "I meant, why are you sitting here in the aisle crying."

"I'm not crying." Naruto stared at the floor as if it was interesting and couldn't help but tense as a pale hand gently wiped away his tears.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered softly.

Naruto let out a small smile. _People in this town are really nice, _he thought to himself.

"You should be careful shorty."

_Maybe not. _"Don't call me short!" the blond yelled as he got up and quickly walked away. "Damn stupid asshole," he muttered until he found his father.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His father raised one eyebrow at his son. "Uh huh. What happened to your Ramen?"

"I decided not to get them," Naruto lied. He had totally forgot about them.

Minato smiled light heartedly. "Ready to go?" His son nodded his head. "Ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yes and no."

* * *

_Dear Bastard,_

_I know I should wait until I get your letter Tuesday, but I can't. This morning I was at Wal-Mart, and it was very hard for me. Do you remember when you said that when I feel like saying something to tell you? Well, being at Wal-Mart was really hard for me because it brought up memories that I don't want to remember. I really wanted you to be there. I needed you. That isn't the main reason why I'm writing this. The main reason is that I met the biggest prick at Wal-Mart and because of him as soon as my dad and I left Wal-Mart all these questions popped into my head. I mean, what if you don't like me? I mean, the way I look, because seeing this guy so perfect and handsome just gets me wondering if you would like me because I look nothing like him. I don't look perfect, and I am definitely not handsome. Another question that popped into my head was, what if my dad disapproves of me? What should I do? I could really use your advice._

_Yours Truly (even though I don't know why), Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**Thank You So Much For Reading!**_  
_


	2. School

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...**

**Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers. Thank you so much! There were a few comments that I should make clear... **

**All the stuttering in the letters is because in real life I jot down everything I'm thinking. I always liked that because you got to see more emotion. So... I'm sorry for people who didn't like that... **

**Now the whole sap thing... I can't really describe the word sap... so I looked it up in the dictionary. It said "stupid person", and if that's what you meant then yes Naru is a sap because he is an idiot. However!... However, I did also find "Weakling" under it. And, if that's what you meant... then yeah because he is thinking about his mother that died... he becomes a sap when he thinks about it. It should change throughout the story. ****:D and if it doesn't (shrugs) Oh well! Can't make everyone happy! ^^**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

_Chapter Two: School_

* * *

Naruto was just about one minute away from ripping his hair out in frustration because of many things. Some examples are school, the prick, and the bastard.

How the fuck was he suppose to find that bastard when a lot of people in this damn school had black hair _and _black eyes! This was insane. He was totally going to complain to the bastard and give him a piece of Naruto Uzumaki's mind! What Naruto needed to do was simple; get through the first day of school. Easy enough, right? Not when you're Naruto of course.

For first period, he just happened to be sitting next to the biggest prick. Yes, the same one from freakin' Wal-Mart is sitting next to him, thanks to a little seating chart that was posted on the board. Mr. Namiashi, didn't show up for the whole period. Naruto didn't like that. He had to deal with Sasuke Uchiha staring at him. Yes, he finally learned the prick's name thanks to the seating chart.

However, Naruto faced a new- and dare he say it- bigger problem. It can be described as one word, Civics. Not only was Sasuke Uchiha in his second period class, but anything dealing with history and the law wasn't, and never will be, on good terms with Naruto. Ms. Yuhi wasn't making it any easier either. Tests equaled fifty percent of their grade, signaling to Naruto that he was going to fail. Just one more bad event to add to Naruto's never ending list of bad events. He's definitely going to need to study for this class. It's a good thing that Sasuke sits as far away as possible from him. Now, Naruto won't have Sasuke there to distract him. _Thank god. _

Which brings us to where Naruto is now: Third period.

Naruto walked into his class and smiled. He didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"We meet once again idiot," A familiar voice said causing Naruto to cringe. "It's a pleasure."

Naruto turned around to come face to... chest with Sasuke. Naruto silently cursed himself for being short and looked up at Sasuke. "Really?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "It doesn't feel like pleasure. It's quite the opposite actually."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto felt something stir within him. "Hn."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What? Did the perfect Sasuke leave Chemistry for senior year too?"

Sasuke chuckled and almost smiled at his idiot. "I took it sophomore year. I'm a teacher's aid this year."

_Oh no. _Naruto knew this had to be worse than Sasuke being in the actual class. "Teacher's aid?"

Sasuke nodded. "I grade papers, watch people fail, and help out any idiots like you who don't know the difference between covalent and ionic bonds."

Naruto stared at Sasuke dumbfound. "What is covalent and ionic bonds?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's question. "My point exactly."

"You-!"

"Please, everyone take a seat anywhere you like," the teacher said as he walked in, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto glared once more at Sasuke then took a seat next to a girl with long, purple hair and silver, almost white, eyes.

The teacher had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Naruto wondered where he got it from. Said teacher smiled at the class. "Welcome students to a new and, hopefully, wonderful year of school." The whole class groaned as he said this, but he ignored it. "I am Mr. Umino, but please call me Iruka. Mr. Umino makes me sound old. I'm only in my twenties." Iruka then pointed towards Sasuke, who was sitting behind the teachers desk. "This is Sasuke. He's my assistant for this period. If you have any questions you can ask him or me unless I'm busy."

"Which is almost always," Sasuke stated.

"Look at the person next to you. Congratulations, that will be your partner from now on unless a seating chart is needed. I'll give you five minutes to talk with your partner while I get the papers ready to be passed out."

Naruto turned and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Hi," he said while giving a small smile. "I have to be honest, I'm not that good at chemistry."

The purple haired girl smiled and blushed, "I-Its okay. I-I'm good at c-chemistry."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was starting to think that there was no hope for me. I'm Naruto."

"H-Hinata," she stuttered. "I-I noticed y-you were talking t-to Sasuke."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see him talking to Iruka. "Yeah. Do you know him?" He asked while looking back at her.

"H-he's the most p-popular guy. He n-never really talks t-to anyone, u-unless it's K-Kakashi or I-Iruka."

Naruto was astounded. "Really?" he asked, disbelief in his voice. "He can't seem to shut his mouth." Hinata shrugged and something clicked in Naruto's head. "Hey, Hinata. Do you have a yearbook?"

"T-the one from l-last year?" She asked and Naruto nodded confirming it. "Y-yeah..."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Do you think I can borrow it?" Hinata tilted her head obviously confused. "I'm trying to find somebody and it'll take longer without a yearbook."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "O-okay. I-I'll bring it t-tomorrow."

Naruto smiled. "Thank y-" Naruto jumped up as a paper was slapped on the desk. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't smirk, give a insult, or a witty comment. He kept a straight face. "What's this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes flicked from Naruto to Hinata then back at Naruto. "Get this signed by your parent or guardian." With that said he left.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he said the same thing to the other students. Naruto was slightly amazed and somewhat concerned. He was expecting a comment like, "You see this dotted line. That's where your parent needs to sign," or "What do you think this is? It's paper, idiot."

For the rest of the period Sasuke didn't even glance at Naruto and for some reason it bugged Naruto. He didn't know why, but he just shrugged it off and stayed quiet until it was time for the next class.

Since Naruto has first lunch, that's where he's headed. After getting lost a couple of times, even though the school only has one floor, he finally found the cafeteria. One thing stood out the most to Naruto and that was the walls. They were gray with a thick border line of blue. Naruto knew those colors were the school's colors, but he has never seen a school who would actually paint the walls of the cafeteria their school colors. What's the point? We are only here for what, thirty minutes? It seemed pointless to him.

Naruto sat at an empty table. He didn't really know anyone to sit next to and he didn't feel like eating lunch and he didn't plan to. Eating school lunch is like eating dirt, it's disgusting. Naruto would rather wait until he gets home to eat.

Naruto sat there for twenty five minutes just watching the other students interact with each other. Naruto was starting to think that sitting alone was not the best way to get friends. In fact, it attracted a certain prick we all know.

"Sitting alone at lunch?" Sasuke asked while sitting down in front of Naruto. "You should just carry a sign that says 'loner' on it."

Naruto glared, once again, at Sasuke for the billionth time today. "I would, but that sign seems to be taken," he said. "Can you let me borrow it?"

"That must have been the smartest comment you've made all day."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his azure eyes. "Just when I thought you would leave me alone, you come back to haunt me."

"It's always a pleasure."

Naruto let out a sigh of frustration, grabbed his things, and walked out of the cafeteria with Sasuke trailing behind him.

Naruto could sense that Sasuke was smirking as he spoke, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Leav-!" Naruto felt himself fly forward, tripping on something. Just as he thought he was about to hit the ground, Naruto felt a pair of strong arms around his waist.

Sasuke held in his laughter, which was very hard considering what he just saw. "_That_ was priceless."

Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke away from him. "Oh, shut up!" he yelled as the bell rang. Naruto quickly walked to his fourth period leaving Sasuke behind. His fourth period had the same type of desks as his Chemistry except it wasn't made out of metal, it was made out of wood. Naruto quickly sat down, thanking to god that he finally got rid of Sasuke.

"Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?" Sasuke asked as if he could read Naruto's thoughts.

"Oh no," Naruto groaned as he turned to see Sasuke sitting next to him. "You've got to be kidding me. I have you for Pre-Calculus, Civics, Chemistry, _and _Film Literature! How is that possible!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Like a certain someone says, it's fate."

"Fate?" Naruto laughed. "God really loves punishing me."

"I don't know about that," Sasuke said. "Who do you have for your next periods?"

Naruto prayed he wouldn't have Sasuke. "I have Might then Hatake."

This time Sasuke couldn't hold it in, he let out a little chuckle. "I don't have you-"

"_Thank god!_"

"But, you have Gai and Kakashi. It's safe to say, god _is _punishing you."

"Well, they can't be worse than you," Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke showed his famous smirk. "Wanna bet?"

"Class!" Mr. Sarutobi yelled, silencing the classroom.

Mr. Sarutobi was pretty cool. He gave them a list of movies that they're going to watch and books that they are going to read. The only thing Naruto hated was that they have to write essays and answer questions about the books and movies. He also hated sitting next to Sasuke. He also loathed to say that Sasuke was right. Gai was a nut case. All the youth this and youth that, not to mention his little mini-me, Lee, drove Naruto crazy. Kakashi, though, Naruto didn't understand why he was bad. Compared to Gai, Kakashi was heaven. All he did was read his book and let us do whatever we wanted. Which Naruto found pretty damn awesome.

"This is going to be a long and unforgettable year," Naruto said as he walked into his father's class room. His father taught forensics.

"Was school really that bad?" Minato asked his son as he packed his things.

"You have no idea. Sasuke-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at his father with wide eyes. "You know him?"

Minato grabbed his suitcase and his keys. "Yeah. He's in my fifth period. He's a really smart kid. He knew all the answers to the questions I was asking today. I'm glad I at least have one student who actually knows this stuff."

_Great, _Naruto thought grimly. _My father already likes him. Who am I suppose to talk to about Sasuke? _

One name popped up into Naruto's mind causing him to smile. _I'll be getting his letter tomorrow. Just one more day..._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Your father loves you. He wants you to be happy. When you're ready, tell him. Naruto, your looks mean nothing to me. I like you because you're amusing, admirable, dependable, and you make me feel important. I haven't felt that way in a long time._

_... _

_Now, tell me about this prick._

_Yours Truly, Bastard._

* * *

Thank You So Much For Reading!


	3. Gilligan

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...**

**Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers. Thank you so much!  
**

**Sorry if this is moving too fast for some people. I had a time limit to finish this and it's already done. So, yeah...**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

_Chapter Three: Gilligan  
_

* * *

_"Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_Naruto looked at his father with wide eyes. "You know him?"_

_Minato grabbed his suitcase and his keys. "Yeah. He's in my fifth period. He's a really smart kid. He knew all the answers to the questions I was asking today. I'm glad I at least have one student who actually knows this stuff."_

_

* * *

_

**~One Week Later~**_  
_

"Okay," Sasuke said while sitting down next to the blond on the soft green grass outside of Naruto's house. He handed Naruto a drink. "This person you're looking for is not Itsuki Abe, Kuro Abe, and It's beyond any doubt that it's _not_ Zaku Abumi."

Naruto let out a small breath of disappointment. "_Great_," he responded. "How am I suppose to find him?"

"Bring a huge sign to school that says, 'Bastard, I love you'." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

Naruto glared at him. "This isn't a joking matter, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I wasn't joking, _he thought. "Come on," Sasuke said while getting back up and holding out his hand for Naruto to grab. "We have a Civics project to do, _partner."_

Naruto groaned at the thought of Civics. "I hate Civics. Let's just stay out here."

Sasuke laughed. "I'll do the work. You can color."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and took his hand. "Okay..." Sasuke always surprised him at times with how nice he could be.

* * *

Naruto laid on his leather black couch watching Sasuke on the computer getting the information for the Bill of Rights project they have. Naruto was glad that that he and Sasuke are friends even though they still insult each other. Naruto's happy that he can count on someone that's actually here in person. Naruto was ecstatic when Sasuke said he didn't care if Naruto was gay and that he would help him find the bastard. Naruto had already crossed Sasuke's name off the list on the second day of school. The first week of school had passed by quickly, and six more names were crossed off. Only about a few hundred more to go.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he grabbed the printed papers from the printer machine. "I'll go over this with you, that way you wont fail."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he moved from the black sofa to the red carpet floor where their poster laid. "I won't fail. I know a few things." Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said 'really?'. "Yeah, um, the first ten commandments were added to the Constitution in nineteen seventy-one."

"Seventeen ninety-one," Sasuke corrected.

Naruto bit his lip and showed a small smile. "At least I got the numbers right, just not in the right place."

"You'll still get it wrong," Sasuke responded while sitting next to Naruto. "Do you know what The First Amendment includes?"

"An amendment...?" Naruto answered questioningly.

Sasuke smacked Naruto over the head. "Get serious."

"Ow... I was, asshole!"

"It includes the freedom of religion, speech, press, assembly, and petition," Sasuke stated. "You need to know what they mean too."

"I know that Freedom of Speech means that the government can't stop people from saying what they think." Naruto smiled, knowing that he got that right.

Sasuke smiled. "That's great. The rest is just as simple as that one. Freedom of Religion means that you can practice any religion you want or not practice a religion at will."

Naruto nodded slowly trying to process the information. "Seems simple. Hopefully I remember it for the test."

Sasuke nodded. "I know you will. Do you have idea what Freedom of Press is?"

"It has to deal with the media, right?" Naruto asked, not sure if he was right or not.

"Yeah. It means the government can't control what the media writes," Sasuke replied. "Assem-"

"Assembly means that people can protest by having rallies or marches," Naruto interrupted. "I Just remembered that one."

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you know what Freedom of Petition means?" Naruto shook his head. "It means people can request the government to change things."

Naruto smiled, once again at Sasuke. "It does seem simple, now that Ms. Yuhi isn't here going a hundred miles an hour, shoving information in me. Thanks."

"Whatever idiot," Sasuke said causing Naruto to drop his smile and glare at him. "You still need to know a few facts."

"Like what?" he asked Sasuke.

"Like, why the bill of rights was added, who is the 'Father of the Constitution', and why."

Naruto thought about it and smiled. "Easy. The Bill of Rights was added because the people were afraid the federal government would have too much power," he said while nodding. "I forgot the guys name, but it's because he was the main writer of the Constitution and the Bill of Rights."

"Correct," Sasuke said while grabbing the orange scissors and started cutting the information out. "James Madison was his name."

"James Madison..." Naruto said aloud trying to remember it. "Thanks for helping me."

Sasuke handed the other pair of scissors to Naruto. "Start cutting, so you can color."

Naruto pouted. "You didn't say that I have to cut."

That earned Naruto another smack over the head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled just as his father walked in.

Minato looked at his son with concern. "Are you okay?" Naruto just simply nodded his head while biting his lip to prevent him from screaming at Sasuke. His father shrugged and threw the mail on the couch. "I'm going to take a shower. Play nice boys."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Of course, Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he reached for the mail. "Here's the mail it never fails. It-"

"Are you singing Blues Clues?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask while laughing.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Are you telling me you never had the urge to sing it while you were getting the mail?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered truthfully, "When I was five."

Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's arm before looking at the mail. He tossed the ones he didn't want. _Bill, Bill, Bill, Yes! _Naruto quickly threw the rest of the mail and opened the letter that he has been waiting for.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm glad to hear that school is going well. I know you'll pass your Civics test and math test. You just have to study more. I mean it, Naruto. You have to study. No video games, no movies, no… ramen, until after the test. Get your Civics and Pre-Cal books and study! _

_Gosh, I'm worried about you twenty-four seven._

_About the guy that I wrote about in the last letter, don't be jealous. He's my friend. Trust me; you should not be jealous over him. I know that I seem to talk about him a lot, but he's the only person that I hang out with. _

_Don't get jealous! _

_Don't roll your eyes saying you're not jealous because that last letter said it all._

_Trust me. He has no feelings toward me. We're just friends. _

_Promise me you'll study. _

_Love, Bastard _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke watched Naruto as he smiled, laughed, glared, roll his eyes, and smiled some more while reading Sasuke's letter. Sasuke's heart pounded furiously. His idiot showed so much emotion while reading the letter. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the next set of information and started cutting, taking quick glances at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was positive that he passed his math test (thanks to Sasuke). He was positive that he aced his Civics test (thanks to Sasuke). And now, Naruto actually understood Chemistry a little bit better (thanks to Sasuke). He also got all his questions done for the movie, The Pursuit of Happiness (thanks to Sasuke). As you can see, Naruto was having a great day-scratch that-a perfect day. Nothing will, nor can, change his day. Not even Gai can, which means that Naruto was having a _fucking excellent_ day.

Naruto sat on the sideline of the gym in the corner, away from his class. His other classmates were talking, but Naruto wanted to watch this. He watched as Gai and Lee ran around the gym doing as many laps as they could. Naruto was 99.9 percent sure that Gai was going to win. Last time they did this Lee _almost_ won. Almost being the key word. Usually when they have a competition it would last for the whole period.

Naruto watched as Gai was ahead with Lee trailing a few feet behind. _Gai is definitely going to win_, he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, startling Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked into a pair of ebony eyes. "W-what?" Naruto asked flabbergasted. He was staring at a boy that he didn't even know was in his class.

"I said," he responded. "Are you okay? Because it seems pretty lonely over here by yourself." The boy's lips lifted up to a show a small smile.

Naruto stared blankly at the boy before he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I sat next to you then," he said while sitting down.

Naruto shook his head lightly while laughing. "I don't think I have a choice," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well," the dark haired boy started. "You can say 'no' and I would leave."

Naruto laughed and held out his hand. "Naruto."

"Inari," he replied.

Naruto noticed a group of students watching them. "Your friends seem to want you back."

Inari looked at the group that Naruto pointed at. "Uh, I wouldn't call them my friends. I mean, I only have one friend… really. He's goofy, stupid, and oblivious. His name is Kuro Abe."

"Oh! I know," _That was one of the people Sasuke researched for me. _

"You do?"

Naruto froze and just stared at him for a second just trying to think. "Um… I heard of his name… in a conversation," Naruto said quickly. "Who do you think is going to win?" he asked changing the subject.

"Win what?" Inari asked. Naruto pointed at Gai and Lee. "Oh… I don't know. Why do you like watching this?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "It makes me laugh. Whatever Gai does Lee copies. It's quite humorous."

"I really like it when they have a competition," Inari said while running his fingers through his black hair. "We don't have to change into our PE uniforms."

"I hate uniforms," Naruto said. "Thank god we don't have any for this school."

"In your old school you had uniforms?" he asked with a disgusted face. "That's stupid."

Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't pretty either."

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signaling school was out, Naruto ran from Kakashi's class to Sasuke's locker. He smiled as Sasuke put his books in his locker.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as soon as he shut the gray locker. "What happened?" he asked.

Naruto clapped while jumping up and down causing Sasuke to give him a look. "Sorry. I couldn't help it," Naruto said after he stopped bouncing. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him. "You won't believe what happened during fifth period!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away from him. "I will say this one more time," Sasuke said sternly. "What happened?"

"I think I found him!"

"Who?"

"The bastard!"

Sasuke frowned. "No… You haven't found him yet."

"I think I did," Naruto replied.

"Who is he? Why do you think it's him?"

"Well," Naruto started, "His name is Inari. When I was alone, he came up to me and asked me if I was okay. This shows that he knows that I don't like to be alone. Also, he only hangs out with one person and he has black hair and black eyes. I think that's enough proof."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll check this guy out and see if it's him."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks. His name is Inari-"

"I know," Sasuke interrupted him.

"Thanks again," Naruto said while slowly backing away. "See you tomorrow." With that said, he ran off.

Sasuke sighed and started walking to his car. "When will the idiot start to realize that he's looking at sophomores and not seniors?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	4. News

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...

Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers.

**IMPORTANT: This is the last SasuNaru story I will be posting. From now on it is NaruSasu! (Until I start liking SasuNaru again)  
**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his beeping alarm clock and threw it across the room. _Two days. _For two days he has been listening to Naruto talking about Inari. No matter how many times Sasuke tells him that Inari isn't the bastard, Naruto doesn't believe him. If he has to listen to _his _idiot talk about _another_ guy for _one _more day, Sasuke was going to explode.

He got up slowly debating whether or not to go to school. He didn't want to hear Naruto talking about Inari, but he didn't want Inari to make a move on his boyfriend. There was only one thing Sasuke could do; go to school and deal with the torture.

He took slow steps to his wooden writing desk in the corner of his room where a folded paper laid. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he picked it up. He carefully unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it once more.

* * *

_Dear Bastard,_

_Who is this guy you are talking about? I mean, who is he to you? I'm not jealous or anything, but as your boyfriend I do have a right to know. You talk about him quite a lot. I'm just wondering who he is. _

_Yeah... _

_Anyways!_

_I am so worried about my math and civics class. I have a test coming up on each class. I have no idea how I am going to pass them. I have no idea what my teachers are teaching me. I could use some advice right about now..._

_Thinking about you, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed as Naruto kept blabbering nonsense about Inari. Sasuke wanted to run, get Genma, then proceed to slam his face against the wall for taking Raidou away from class, leaving Naruto with lots of time to talk about you-know-who.

"I wish there was some way to spend more time with him," Naruto said as he bit on the eraser of his pencil.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as soon as that comment left the blond's mouth. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, oblivious.

Sasuke looked into the blond's azure eyes and sighed. There was noway he could tell the blond the truth. "... Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned, not really convinced with Sasuke's answer. "You've been acting differently for the past few days."

Sasuke opened his mouth to give Naruto a sarcastic remark but stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well... you haven't given me one of your witty comments. You also haven't really been talking to me..." Naruto bit his lip as worry set in. "Are you sick?" he asked as he reached over to put his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke's heart accelerated at the thought of the blond being worried about him. However, he couldn't handle the thought of Naruto thinking about another man. His body reacted on it's own and slapped the tan hand away. Naruto showed shock, confusion, and hurt by the action that he just did. Sasuke could hear the whispers of the other students, guilt started to arise slowly. He looked at Naruto and said the words that he truly didn't want to say, but he needed to. "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at him and showed a small smile, "It's okay."

* * *

Naruto was frustrated. He didn't understand why Sasuke was acting so cold toward him. He was really worried about him. Every time he tried to help him Sasuke would just push him away or give him the cold shoulder. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wasn't in the mood for anything, not even fifth period with Inari.

The blond sat on the sidelines not really wanting to play basketball. He was trying to come up with a reason as to why Sasuke was acting like this. He couldn't come up with any. _There must be someway to get him to open up to me, _Naruto thought hopefully. _I just have to think of a way... think..._

"Hey, Naruto," a familiar voice said.

Naruto looked at Inari as he sat down next to him. "Hey..."

"Is everything okay?" Inari asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto lied not wanting to bring Inari into his problems. "Everything is great."

"You're lying."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell," Inari said while giving a smile.

Naruto felt his face heat up. "Um... I'm just having trouble with Sasuke... that's it."

"O-oh." Inari's smile fell. "I-I, um, I can't help you there."

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"You know..." he said nervously.

"Know what?"

"I'm not-"

"Not what?"

"Gay," he said in a low voice. "I'm not gay."

_What? _Naruto thought to himself and then everything clicked. "Sasuke and I aren't dating! H-how did you know that I-"

"Whew," Inari said as he smiled. "That's a relief. My friend has this huge crush on you and now I can tell him that he still has a chance."

_What..._

"I should have known that you guys weren't dating. You two are like polar opposites. I mean, Sasuke's a emotionless-"

_What?_

"-cold hearted-"

_What?_

"-bastard."

Naruto jumped up from the floor and looked down at Inari. "Shut up!" he yelled causing the whole gym to become silent.

"What," Inari said as he got off the ground.

Naruto's fist clenched. "_What? _What? You can't just talk about my friend like that! You don't even know him!" he yelled at Inari. "Sasuke isn't emotionless, and he isn't cold hearted. He's far from that! Yeah, he might come off as an asshole or a bastard sometimes but he isn't always like that! He laughs at my stupid ass jokes. He's always helping me with everything; he's a great guy... He's one of the most kindhearted people I know... If you guys even gave him the slightest chance to look behind those gorgeous looks of his you might actually understand!"

Inari rolled his eyes. "I've known him longer than you have, Naruto. He's an asshole."

"Inari! Naruto!" The substitute yelled. "Detention!"

Naruto felt his anger rise even higher. He felt his body react on it's own. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward.

* * *

Naruto walked into his father's class after school with a ice pack for his fist that _still _hurt. However, the pain was nothing compared to the look his father was giving him. It killed... Naruto was wondering why his father had to be the teacher who was watching over them during detention.

"Naruto," his father said sternly as Naruto gave him the detention slip.

"Hi," Naruto said in a small voice.

"I am really disappointed in you, Naruto," he responded. "Go sit down."

Naruto turned away from his father, full of shame. He looked around the classroom to see Inari near the door with an ice pack and a really, _really _dark purple bruise around his right eye. There were a few students in the middle of the class sleeping. What surprised Naruto the most was seeing Sasuke all the way in the back looking out the window. Naruto didn't have to think twice, he quickly sat next to Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who didn't even seem to notice him there and if he did, he was ignoring him. Naruto frowned.

"I will be right back," Naruto's father, Mr. Namikaze, said. "Don't do anything reckless."

Once Minato left, Naruto turned toward Sasuke and said his name. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke ignored him once again.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "Look at me." He heard Sasuke sigh softly and then he turned to face him. Naruto stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes, his heart started thumping against his chest furiously. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His heart beat started to become louder. He was sure Sasuke could hear it. Naruto didn't even know why his heart was beating like crazy.

"Inari," Sasuke started. "Is over there alone. It looks like he needs comfort after what happened to his eye." Sasuke was obviously hinting Naruto to leave him alone, but the blond didn't care. The raven stared at him wondering why he hasn't left. "You know what they say," he blurted out.

Naruto looked at him wonderingly. "What?"

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"I didn't wish for this!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke stared at him slightly wide-eyed. "I thought you wanted alone time with Inari."

The blond shook his head. "I don't care about him. I was talking about us."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy or worried. So, he settled for both. He was happy that Naruto didn't care about Inari, but he was worried about what Naruto was going to say next. "What about us?" Sasuke questioned.

"Is everything okay between us?" Naruto asked. "I mean, you're my only friend-"

"No, I'm not your o-"

"-Yes you are! And, you haven't been talking to me. You've been ignoring me and giving me a cold shoulder and it hurts Sasuke. It really does..."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said sincerely as he pulled Naruto into a hug. "I've just been having a lot of things going on lately."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. His heart thumped painfully against his chest. He didn't understand what was going on, but it felt weird. He's never felt like this before.

_Oh god, _Naruto thought to himself. _Am I having a panic attack for almost losing my friend? Pfft. I am so weird. _

Naruto chuckled as he pulled away from Sasuke.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied with a huge smile.

"If you don't mind me asking," He said to Naruto. "Why are you in detention?"

Naruto looked at Inari then back at Sasuke. "Ha-hah."

"You're joking." Sasuke smirked as Naruto shook his head from side to side. "Why?"

Naruto felt his face heat up. "He was talking about you."

Sasuke showed a small smile to his idiot sending Naruto's heart soaring. "Thanks."

"W-why are you in detention, Mr. Perfect?"

"Well, after class Iruka wanted to talk to me. That's why I couldn't walk with you to lunch. Anyway, he started talking to me about... something... and I couldn't hold it in. I exploded. I cursed at him and now I have a detention for today and the next four days of school."

Naruto's mouth dropped. "Five days? What the hell? Why five days?"

"A day for every language I curse him out in..."

Naruto couldn't hold it in. He laughed. He laughed so hard that everyone in the room turned to look at him.


	5. Pasts

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...

Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers.

**IMPORTANT: This is the last SasuNaru story I will be posting. From now on it is NaruSasu! (Until I start liking SasuNaru again)**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

* * *

_Dear Bastard,_

_September six has been slowly reaching and it's finally here. It's been exactly one year since my mother passed away. It hurts just thinking about it. My friend, Sasuke, noticed that I've been acting weird. Every time one of my teachers say something that makes me think or her, he sees it in my expression. He's a good friend. You should meet him-Wait, you probably know him. He's the most popular guy in school, even though nobody wants to talk to him because he comes off as a total prick when you first meet him. He isn't like that. He's really nice. He's taking me out to eat today, since there's no school (labor day), to cheer me up. It's really nice of him. I wish you could be there. I can already see you begging me to tell you what happened to my mother. Just the thought of you begging makes me laugh and it would be nice to have a good laugh. Anyways, I better start getting ready. Later._

_Love, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sat on Naruto's orange bed. He glanced around the room noting that almost everything in his room was either black or orange. The walls, however, were a off white color that clashed with the rest of the room.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he put a folded piece of notebook paper into a blue envelope.

"A blue envelope?" Sasuke questioned. _He usually puts it in a orange envelope._

Naruto slowly turned to face him as he said, "It's his favorite color."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his idiot. "That's very nice of you."

A light tint of pink covered Naruto's cheeks. "Th-thanks..."

"Do you want to mail it while we're out?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke walked toward him, but came to a halt as something caught his eye. It was a beautiful white box with a black design that ran along the sides. It mismatched with all of the other things Naruto had on his desk, but it was still beautiful. "Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

Naruto looked at the box and smiled. "It was my mom's. She gave it to me when I was six. Each day I would write something on a piece of paper, it could be good or bad or pointless, and at the end of the month I would read what I wrote."

Sasuke lightly caressed the box with the tip of his fingers. "That sounds amazing." He glanced at Naruto through the corner of his eye. He watched as Naruto's eyes glossed over. He watched as his lips moved upward to show a small but unforgettable smile.

"My mother came up with it."

Sasuke found himself smiling with Naruto. His heart pounded against his chest. "She must have been a great person."

"She was..." he said as a tear escaped his eye trickling down his cheek to his chin and dropped onto his table. "I miss her," he muttered.

Sasuke knew how it felt to have one parent taken away from you. Heck, he knew how it felt to have both taken away. So, he did the only thing he could think of. It was the same thing he wanted when he was in this position. He pulled Naruto into a hug, a warm embrace that said what he couldn't.

He let Naruto cry into his chest, soaking his shirt.

* * *

Sasuke gently rubbed Naruto's back trying to calm the blond down as he cried into his black pillow. "Feeling better?" he asked once the blond seemed to have calmed down.

He nodded and slowly pulled the pillow away from his face. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, it's my fault for bringing it up."

"It's my fault..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's now puffy red eyes. He tenderly wiped away the traces of tears from the blond's face. His hand gently caressed the others cheek. He watched as Naruto's eyes closed at the contact of his hand.

Sasuke's eyes fell onto Naruto's lips that were slightly apart. He slowly started to close the gap between them. As soon as he felt Naruto's hot breath hit him, he realized what he was doing and quickly backed away from him. "I-I-I should get you the drops for your eyes, Where are they?" he asked quickly as he walked away from the very, _very _comfortable position that he was in.

* * *

Naruto sat still on his bed as Sasuke went to go get the eyes drops. His heart was hammering against his chest. He could feel it throughout his body. He clenched his fist, holding onto the orange blanket tightly. What just happened (or almost happened) replayed in his mind. He couldn't believe he thought Sasuke was going to kiss him. He was bewildered though. A part of him wanted Sasuke to kiss him. He wanted his lips to catch his in a fiery blazing passion. To Naruto, at that moment with Sasuke, he felt like he was with the bastard. He felt protected, cherished, sheltered.

That's when it clicked in Naruto's head. That's why he wanted to kiss Sasuke. He wanted to kiss him because he reminded him of the bastard.

"He's not the bastard. Get that through your mind," he said to himself as he exhaled the deep breath he took in. _Forget about what just happened._

_

* * *

_

Naruto walked with Sasuke into a restaurant called The Late Night Cafe. The blond gasp at what was before him. Everything was elegant and beautiful. He glanced at everything, from the black marble floor to the lilac walls. He noticed that the whole place was empty. "Why is no one here?" Naruto asked.

"This place closed down a long time ago," the Uchiha explained. "My family use to own it."

"Who owns it now?"

"Well... I do."

"What?" Naruto yelled flabbergasted. "_You own this_?" He gestured around the restaurant. "Why did you close it down?"

Sasuke was glad to see that his idiot was showing some other emotion other than depression. "A lot happened," he said.

"Like what?" he questioned wanting to know more about his best friend.

"Well," he debated on whether or not to tell him. "My family died," he said as he sat down in a white chair at a table covered with a lilac table cloth.

Naruto quickly followed him and sat in the white chair next to him. "What happened?"

"Itachi ...was suffering from a mental disease. I mean, at the time we didn't know about it-"

"-Who's Itachi?"

"My brother," he said simply. "He used to write in his journals all the time." Sasuke cringed slightly as the memories came back to him. "I remember that one day I got curious, and I went into his room. I read one of his journals," he claimed. "It was about a perfect family, but that was a facade. They were a really twisted family. There was an abusive father who only abused the eldest son. The greatest mother. She was the nicest person you would ever meet."

"Go on."

"The first son, the eldest, was angry. He tried to hide the anger from his family. He couldn't though. It clearly showed. He hated his younger brother because he got all the attention. So, one day he said enough. He killed his family in the most horrible way. What Itachi wrote was very descriptive. It was detail after detail," he said as he looked at the blond. "The worst part was that he saved the person he loathed the most last, his brother, so he could see everything. I-I thought it was a story he was writing... that was until I came home one day and found my parents dead upstairs."

"Sasuke," he whispered his named full of remorse. Naruto wished he could have moved here sooner or at least known about this earlier that way he could have helped Sasuke out.

"I... I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing a seven year old could think of. I ran. Which was stupid." He shook his head as he thought about. Rage started to build up inside of him. "A _really_ stupid, brainless, dense, foolish, idiotic, mindless, rash, senseless, simpleminded, thick-headed, unintelligent, unthinking, witless move."

"Please tell me what happened," Naruto pleaded. _I want to know more about you._

He took a deep breath and then said, "He heard me and came running after me. I-I didn't want to die. Especially not the way he wrote it." Sasuke's hand gripped the table tightly. "I didn't mean to..." his voice trailed off.

Naruto gently took Sasuke's hand away from the table and intertwined the pale fingers with his as a sign of comfort. "Didn't mean to what?"

"I-I...I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't."

"Didn't mean to what?"

He barely heard him whisper, "...kill him... I didn't mean to!"

Naruto gasped as the hand that held his tightened. He watched as his hand quickly turned red. "S-Sasuke," he whimpered as his hand started to ache and throb. "Y-you're hurting me!" All the pressure left his hand as soon as he yelled that.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," he whispered. He panicked. "I'm really sorry. Let me get you some ice." He quickly ran through a white door that led into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at his hand that was slowly turning back to it's original color. He flexed it and winced as a spark of pain came. _Fuck! _"Sasuke!" he called out to him. "I don't need ice! I'm fine!" He slowly got up from the white chair holding his injured hand and walked through the same white door that Sasuke did.

He stepped in a baby blue kitchen that looked just like all the kitchens in movies. One of the Walls had a giant symbol on it, one that Naruto has never seen before. It reminded him of a pokeball. Forgetting about his hand and everything that happened, he stood there admiring the piece of art.

He shivered as he felt something cold being pressed against his hand. He looked to see a distressed Sasuke next to him holding his hand with a little package of waffles that he obviously bought at Wal-Mart.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so frantic. He wanted the calm witty commenting asshole back. Naruto laughed trying to lighten up the mood. "Waffles?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized ignoring what the blond said. "This evening was suppose to be about you but it got switched and probably scared the living heck out of you."

"No," Naruto said honestly. "I know you won t hurt me." He looked down at his hand with the waffle bag on it for proof. "Plus, I know that you didn't mean to. I know that you did it by accident. It was a act of self defense."

"It _was_ my fault that my family died."

"No. It s not your f-"

"-Yes, I could have warn-"

"-No it's not!"

"You don't understand," Sasuke growled.

"I may not know how it feels to have _both_ my parents killed. But, I know how guilt feels, Sasuke," Naruto said as he took the 'ice bag' off of his hand. "I lost my mom a year ago and I was angry, upset, depressed, I was everything you can imagine. However, the part I remember the most is guilt. Guilt because I felt like it was my fault. I asked my mom to take me to the mall to hangout with my friends and-and it was the most stupidest thing I did."

Sasuke stared at the blond silently telling him to continue.

"On our way to the mall we stopped at the light before it and we were talking about surprising my dad because his birthday was that weekend..."

Sasuke barely whispered,"And."

"A drunk driver crashed into our car." He tried to make his voice sound confident like he was okay with what happened, like he was over it. But it didn't work, his voice started to crack. "Our car was sent flying, all I can remember was thinking, 'I m going to die'. I repeated that over and over again." He took a deep breath as tears of sorrow fell down his cheeks. "I woke up in the hospital a few days later. They told me it was a miracle that I lived. When I asked about my mom they had a sad look and I knew what happened."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm so pathetic. Your story was worse then mine and _I'm_ crying."

Sasuke smiled at him and gently rubbed his back. "Your still going through the grieving process."

Naruto looked at him and said, "I never told anybody that."_ It felt kind of nice._

"Me either," he said truthfully. "It felt good telling someone who didn't run away screaming."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small smile as he wiped away the tears. "I can use a hug right about now."

Sasuke laughed as he took him into arms lovingly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest. A nice aroma of vanilla and lavender filled his nose and he couldn't stop him self from mumbling, "You smell good."

Not really being able to hear what he said Sasuke asked, "What did you say?"

He looked up at Sasuke. "I said, you smell good."

Sasuke almost blushed. Not only did he _almost_ blush because of what the blond said but because his face was approximately six inches away from his. "W-why don't we start dinner, shall we?"

A lump formed in Naruto's throat and his lips dried. He couldn't answer his question. All he could do was stare at Sasuke and lick his lips longingly. He watched as Sasuke stared at him weirdly. He knew he had to say _something_. "Sure," he managed to get out as he pulled away him. _What the fuck was that! _He yelled to himself mentally.

Sasuke shook his head slightly trying to get that image out of his head. "What do you want to cook?"

"I don't know. What can we cook?"

"Spaghetti, steak, chicken, pizza-"

"Pizza?" the blond inquired causing Sasuke to smile at him.

"...Yeah."

Naruto felt excitement start to rise with in him. "I want to make pizza from scratch. Please Sasuke! Please!" He grabbed onto his arm as he pleaded.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

"Okay. What do we do first?"

"First, you let go of my arm so we can get out the ingredients."

"Oh!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm awkwardly. "Okay, now what?"

"What kind of pizza's do you like?"

"Pepperoni!"

Sasuke laughed at the idiot and said, "Alright. I'll go get the dough, it's already pre-made and you can go to the fridge and cabinet to get the cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni."

"Okay!" _Seems easy enough, _Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke walked away. He glanced around the kitchen and froze. "Um.. where _is _the fridge?" he mumbled to himself. He stood there bewildered. "Sasuke!" he called out to his best friend.

His onyx-eyed friend came over to him. "What?" he asked as he put the pre-made dough on the counter.

"This _may _seem like a stupid question, but where is the fridge?"

"That's not a stupid question. It was laughable question."

Naruto just glared at him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know where it was. "Where is it?"

The raven haired boy grabbed him by the waist and turned him around. "You see that metal box like thing in front of you?" Naruto nodded his head. "That's the refrigerator."

The idiot blushed from embarrassment. "Oh."

"I'll go get the sauce from the cabinet..."

Once they had all the ingredients; pepperoni, cheese, dough, and tomato sauce in front of them. Naruto looked at Sasuke for directions. However, what he said next surprised him greatly.

"I'll cook the pizza and you can watch."

The blond's mouth almost dropped. "What? Sasuke!" he yelled. "There's no I in team!"

"There's no U either," Sasuke retorted.

"There is in union," he whined. "Let me help!"

He rolled his eyes at the whining boy. "I'm surprised you even know that word."

"Sasuke."

"Fine."

Naruto tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited for him to continue but when he didn't he said, "…Well..."

"What?"

"Can you teach me?"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"I don't know how."

Naruto shook his head as he said, "You are so full of shit."

Sasuke gave him his famous smirk. "I love it when you get angry."

"Well, get ready to be ecstatic!"

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you had a great time with your friend. What was his name again? Sasuke? I think that's what it was. Anyways, I hope you had a great time. Tell me all about it. _

_I wish I could have been there too. _

_My day was exquisite and almost perfect. I just had one problem. _

_I wanted to be closer to you, but I knew I couldn't. _

_With Love, Bastard._


	6. Trip

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...

Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers.

**IMPORTANT: This is the last SasuNaru story I will be posting. From now on it is NaruSasu! (Until I start liking SasuNaru again)**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

* * *

"Would you rather kiss Sakura or Ino?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they drove to the school in his friend's car.

"You're not serious," he said as he quickly glanced at Naruto then went back to focusing on the road.

"No, I really am serious," he replied as he was about to turn the air conditioner up. "Oh, can I turn it up?"

"Yeah, go for it." Sasuke waved his hand signaling it was okay. "But seriously, what you're asking me is like asking who would you rather date the spawn of Satan or Satan himself. It just doesn't work. Do you even know Sakura or Ino?"

"No, but I must say, people seem to talk very nasty things about them. But, you can't believe everything you hear. I mean, look at you."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks you're a total prick and an asshole."

"On the contrary, Naruto, you're the only one who thinks that."

"And yet, I somehow became you're best friend."

"Oh, how the world works its wonders."

"Who would you choose?" the blond questioned trying to get back on topic.

"I can't believe I m going to say this... Sakura."

Naruto smiled as he watch his best friend. He has helped him so much with the bastard. Naruto wanted to do something good for Sasuke and he couldn't help but smile wickedly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Okay... Now you're scaring me."

"Sorry," Naruto said as he turned around and took out his phone to leave himself a note that said, _note to self: help Sasuke get with Sakura._ "How long are we on the bus for?"

"Five hours."

"I can't wait! This will be my first time going to a ski resort!"

"Congratulations."

Naruto pouted as Sasuke practically ignored him. "Can you teach me?"

He quickly glanced at the blond and felt remorse as he saw the pout on his face. "I can't," he said honestly. "I have something important to do, but maybe after," he said as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

"What day is it today?"

"Its October first. Why?"

Naruto took off his seat belt as he turned to look at his friend. "Nine more days until I turn seventeen."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Now I can get you something," he said as he got out of his black convertible.

"No," the blond whined as he shut the car door closed. "I don't want you to get me anything." He watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the trunk to get out their bags. "Thanks for giving me a ride. My dad just woke up so sick this morning and-"

"It was my pleasure, idiot," he said causing Naruto to smile.

* * *

Naruto lightly gasped as he got off the bus. To him this place looked amazing. White flakes slowly drifted down from the grayish-blue sky landing on the ground that was already covered in snow. He felt his pulse quicken. This _was_ his first time seeing snow.

He reached down and grabbed a handful slightly shivering because of the temperature. Ignoring the numbing feeling in his hand, he formed the snow into a not-so-perfect snowball and smiled as he yelled Sasuke's name while throwing the white ball.

Just as Sasuke turned around the snowball hit him square in the face. He tensed as he began to feel the coolness of the snowball.

"Oh god," Naruto muttered. "I am sorry Sasuke!" He ran to his raven haired friend who glared at him. The blond wiped away some of the snow off Sasuke's face but stopped as he got a better look at him. He suddenly noticed how porcelain like Sasuke was: how his dark black hair and ebony eyes contrasted with his pale skin, and how his bangs framed his perfect face. He seemed so perfect, beautiful, and strong but fragile at the same time, the complete opposite of himself.

"Idiot," he said snapping Naruto out of his daydream. "Staring at people isn't nice. Didn't your father teach you that?"

He couldn't help but blush because he got caught. "S-shut up!"

"Wow, Little Sasuke Uchiha actually has a friend?" A voice said from behind Naruto causing the blond to turn around.

"Leave us alone Sai," Sasuke growled.

Said boy walked up to them and stared at the smaller one. Black met blue as they gazed at one another. His hand came in contact with the blond's chest as he felt him there, "You are a boy, right?"

Naruto felt heat rise to his face. He opened his mouth to yell at the dark haired boy but Sasuke beat him to it.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist and slapped the sickly pale hand away. "Don't touch him!"

Sai couldn't help but smirk as he saw this reaction. "I didn't think you could get a friend after what happened with your brother and all."

Naruto felt the arm around his waist tighten. He didn't know who this guy was but he hated him non the less because of what he said. "Shut up." He growled. "Leave my friend alone! It wasn't Sasuke's fault! You don't understand anything that has happened! So, don't you dare say anything about him! People like you who judge him are stupid! You guys know nothi-"

"Your interesting," he said to him then looked at Sasuke. "Better keep him close."

Sasuke glared at Sai as he walked away. There was noway he was going to take Naruto away from him.

"Are these your bags?"

Both of them turn to look at who just spoke to them. There stood the bus driver holding their bags.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he slipped out of Sasuke's hold and grabbed them. "Thanks." They both heard the bus driver mutter something under his breath as he walked back onto the bus. The blond turned around and looked at the raven. His hand went up to touch the place were the other boy had touched him.

Sasuke watched him as he did that movement. He hated Sai and what he did to his blond. _He's going to pay for it_, he mentally sneered. "We should get going," he said. "The whole class is already inside."

Naruto nodded his head agreeing but before he could even walk a step Sasuke slammed him against the bus. The raven replaced the tan hand that was on the blond's chest with one of his own pale ones. A wave of heat filled Naruto as he felt his best friend's hand.

"Don't listen to Sai," the raven whispered into the blond's ear causing him to shiver at the sound of his voice.

"W-who is he?"

"No one..."

Naruto placed his tan hand on top of the hand that laid on his chest. "Tell me," he whispered back as he looked up at Sasuke.

"It's a long story."

"I have a long time..."

"...Then wait..."

Naruto sighed as Sasuke took his hand off his chest. "You will tell me, right?"

The raven looked at him and smiled which caused a smile to appear on the blond's face. "Soon."

Tan fingers intertwined with pale ones locking them tightly. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark hypnotizing eyes and felt his heart jump. He loved being with his best friend.

The sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air causing the attention of the two teens to switch to the person who had interrupted them. There stood the bus driver with a light tint of pink on his cheeks due to the scene he had just examined. "Can you get off the bus?"

Naruto looked at him confused for a second but then realized what he was talking about. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he stopped leaning on the bus. "Sorry!"

"Come on, Idiot," Sasuke said as he pulled the blond away from the bus and the freezing cold to the warm cozy hotel that stood in front of them.

As soon as the two boys walked into the caramel colored lobby someone exclaimed, "There you two are!" They both turned to see Iruka and Kakashi standing in front of the check in desk. Iruka's face was red with anger. They could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. However, a passive Kakashi stood next to him. The gray haired teacher just stood there staring at them as the other teacher was yelling at them. "Where have you two been?"

"Getting our bags," Sasuke replied simply.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"It was about five minutes."

"All the other thirty students or so have already gotten their room numbers!"

"There's only twenty students."

Naruto watched as Iruka and Sasuke began to bicker with one another. He took a deep breath once he realized that the two were causing a scene in front of many people. "H-hey!" the blond shouted catching their attention. "Can I have my room number before you guys cause a bigger scene?"

The brunette teacher slowly took out two room keys. "Sasuke," he said as he handed him his key. "Room 309 and Naruto." He handed Naruto a key which the blond took with gratitude. "Room 314." With that said Iruka grabbed Kakashi and walked away but not before whispering something to Sasuke.

"What was that about?" The whiskered marked boy questioned his best friend as they headed for the three hundred hallway.

"Nothing."

_Nothing? _Naruto questioned in his mind. _Yeah right. _"This sucks," he said out loud. "We don't have the same room."

The dark haired bastard rolled his eyes. "You're only five doors down away from my room," he stated as they reached his room. "You'll be fine." Sasuke looked down at his hand that was still entangled with Naruto's. He let out a soft sigh as he released the tan hand. "See you soon."

The blond frowned as he walked into his room. He didn't get Sasuke as a roommate. How was he suppose to put his plan in action? He sighed knowing it would have to wait until the raven had some time to spare.

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped startled. He turned around to face the person who had just spoken to him and was slightly surprised to see Inari standing there. "Inari?"

He couldn't believe it, he was sharing the room with him! He'd rather be with Sai.

* * *

"Stop it, Sai," Sasuke growled. He just so happened to have gotten one of the people in this world he hated the most as his roommate. He _was _suppose to have Naruto as his roommate. "If you talk about Naruto like that one more time I'm goin-"

"It's not like he's yours," the other dark haired boy retorted. "Last time I checked you guys were _just friends._"

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes as a sign of frustration when Sai went back to talking about the blond in vigorous and provocative ways.

"_We need to talk," Iruka whispered into his ear._

The raven sighed as he remember his teacher/guardian needed to talk to him. He was already going to help him with some paper work today, so Sasuke had no clue as to why Iruka needed to talk to him let alone whisper it to him instead of saying it out loud. Naruto was his best friend, more than that even, whatever Iruka needed to say he could have said it in front of him. _Unless, _Sasuke thought to himself_, it was about the blond._

In that case, he shot up from his bed and quickly walked out of his room leaving the fake emotionless Sai to himself. He walked down the hallway, passed Naruto's room (no matter how much he wanted to see the idiot), to room 327. Sasuke walked into the unlocked room not caring about what could be happening on the other side. He walked in to find Kakashi pinning Iruka to the bed while kissing down the younger teacher's neck.

The tan man's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing there. "Get off," he said to Kakashi, who continued. "Sasuke's here!" He yelled as he pushed his gray haired lover off of him.

"Really Iruka," the raven haired teen said while smirking. "You need to get him neutered."

"What fun would he have if that happened?" Kakashi retorted causing the teen to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," Sasuke said to his older irresponsible guardian before looking back at the other one. "What did you want to talk about? Also, wasn't I suppose to get a room with Naruto?"

"That's what we needed to talk about."

Sasuke sighed and sat down on one of the beds knowing that this was going to be a long, _long _talk.

* * *

"Before I go on for like another thirty minutes, what I would like to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those things about Sasuke. I deserved that punch," Inari said as he sat down next to Naruto on his creme colored bed. "Do you forgive me?"

The blond smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I forgive you-"

"Thank y-"

"But, in order for us to be friends you're going to have to apologize to Sasuke," he stated.

The dark haired boy knew that he was going to say something like that. Even though Naruto and Sasuke had only met a few months ago he could see the connection, the bond they had together. "Of course," he said as he smiled at the older boy sitting next to him. "I have a question."

Naruto looked at Inari, the corner of his lips turned upward to show a smile. "Shoot," he said.

"Are you and Sasuke dating?"

The blond's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you think that we are together?" he laughed as he questioned this. "We're best friends. What makes you think that we're dating?"

Inari almost laughed at him for being so clueless. "Nothing," he lied. "Are you going to hang out with Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed as he remembered that he wouldn't be hanging out with him until he was done with whatever he was doing. "No. The asshole's busy right now." He pouted giving Inari one of his puppy faces. "And he was going to teach me how to ski..."

The dark haired boy knew where this was going. "Would... you like me to... teach you?"

Azure eyes shined bright as he looked at the younger boy. "Would you? I really want to surprise Sasuke!"

Neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into, that was until Naruto found himself face first into the snow at the bottom of the steep hill. He painfully rolled over, taking off his skis, and sat up rubbing his sore knee. "That hurt!" He, once again, pouted as Inari skied down perfectly. "How am I suppose to surprise Sasuke!" He growled at himself for being an idiot.

"Rome wasn't built in a day."

The blond stared at the other boy blankly. "What does Rome have to do with this!"

Inari covered his face with his black gloved covered hands. "Naruto," he tried to explain. "That's a saying."

Naruto's face dropped. "O-oh," he said as he laid back onto the snow. The coldness seeping threw his clothing, causing him to slightly shiver. "I knew that." Before he knew it the younger teen had lied next to him.

"Why do you want to surprised Sasuke so badly?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I just want to please my friend and surprise him."

"Do you like him?"

Naruto quickly sat up and stared at Inari like if he just said the most impossible thing alive. "What?" Heat rose to his face turning his face a nice shade of red. "I-I don't like him! I have a boyfriend! Anyways, Sasuke's straight!"

"Sasuke's straight...? And you have a boyfriend?"

"...Yeah..."

"Who is he? Is he here?"

Naruto laid back down next to Inari and looked at him. "I don't know," he said causing the other boy to give him a look. "Let me explain: when I moved here I found a letter in my house and decided to send it to the person who's name was on it. We started talking and learned more about each other. We sent letters for three months, maybe a little bit over, before we confessed to each other. But being the bastard I love, he's playing a game with me. If I find him before the school year ends, he's going to give me a little surprise. To make a long story short, I met Sasuke and now he's helping me find him." He picked up a handful of snow letting it fall out of his hand as he continued. "I want to help Sasuke," he confessed to Inari. "I want to return his kindness. I want to help him get together with Sakura."

Inari stared at Naruto for a second wondering if he had a five second attention span because he kept changing subjects. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said as he remembered a couple of years ago. "Are you sure you like this 'bastard'?"

"Of course! He's always there for me." The blond closed his eyes as put his hand on his heart. "I love him."

"You don't know him," he said as he looked up at the gray sky. "Don't you think that there might be someone closer to you, someone who may like you more than the bastard, someone who _is _always there for you?"

Naruto tilted his head confused. "No...?"

Inari frowned as he stood up and looked down at him. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I'm going to practice more!" He yelled excitedly while pumping his fist into the air.

The dark haired boy sighed. "Naruto, If you need help finding the bastard, I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said as he patted Naruto's head like a little puppy. "You never know... he might be closer than you think."

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "It hurts!" His tan fingers entwined in the soft black hair that belong to no one other than Sasuke. "Stop!" he yelled as sparks of pain shot threw him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "_If you don't let go of my hair right now I'm going to make sure you're in more pain._" He was sitting on the floor next to Naruto's bed as he wrapped the blond's injured knee.

Tears slid down the tan face causing guilt to, once again, rise in the raven. Well, that was until the blond spoke, "But it hurts..."

"You should have had supervision while you were skiing!"

"I did!"

"Oh, really?" He bellowed as he stood up. "Is that why I found you planted face first into the ground trying to get up?"

"Inari was helping me!"

Onyx eyes widened slightly at that statement. He was stunned. He thought the blond wasn't talking to him_. Could he be going after him again? _"Inari?" he questioned. "I thought you weren't friends with him anymore."

Naruto, feeling made belittled of, stood up even though it didn't really do him much good since he was shorter than him. "Well... we're not friends... yet."

"_What?"_

"Well, I told him that once he apologizes to you that we can be friends again." He watched as Sasuke growled and started heading for the door. "Wait!" the blond yelled as he moved toward the raven limping, which reminded him of that useless character in that PlayStation2 game he once rented. "Sasuke," he grasped the pale boy's arm, "Please don't be angry with me. He's really sorry for what he did." He wrapped his arms around the other's masculine waist and pulled him closer. He laid his head on his friend's chest slightly relaxing as his warmth surrounded him. "Please, Sasuke, just forgive him."

Naruto felt stands of his messy blond hair sway as Sasuke let out a deep breath.

"Fine," he gritted out to make the blond happy. "I'll forgive him."

The younger of the two smiled and stood on his tippy toes giving a kiss, that lingered a little too long, on the raven's cheek. "Thank you."

Red blossomed across Sasuke's cheeks from the touch of Naruto's soft but warm lips. "N-no problem." He lowered his head trying to hide behind his bangs, not wanting the other boy to see the reaction he got out of him. Of course, he had already noticed the crimson color on the pale skin.

"Are you blushing!" The blond asked his best friend, astounded. "The great Uchiha is _blushing_!" He grabbed the taller boy by his arms and shook him. "It's an apocalypse!"

The raven's blush vanished as he peeled Naruto's arms off him. "Wow... Such a big word," he teased as he gave him his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Shut up, Asshole! I know a lot of big words! Humongous ones even!"

While Naruto was stating that he knew big words rather loudly, Sasuke, from the corner of his eye, caught the time and decided that he and the idiot should get something to eat. To the raven, it would seem like a date. To the blond, though, it would seem like they were just hanging out. Sasuke threw that depressing thought away. He _knew _the blond would come around soon and realize that he loved him. With that thought in mind, he swiftly opened the door and scooped Naruto into his arms. If the younger boy complains about it, Sasuke would just blame it on the boy's injured leg.

Naruto's eyes widened as his feet were no longer touching the ground. Being afraid of heights, he quickly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck out of reflex. "Sasuke!" he yelled. "Put me down!"His grip tightened as Sasuke walked out of the room and kicked the door close. "Put me down! Putmedownputmedown!"

Envious green eyes stared at the two boys while they were engaged in their little quarrel. Seeing the older one of the two smile caused repulsion and jealousy to fill the teen as the stare intensified. Concealing the hatred for the younger one and replacing it with a smile, the teen stepped out of room 305 and walked up to the two boys.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped as the raven pulled him closer, close enough to feel each other's warmth. The blond's heartbeat started rising, pumping blood though his veins viciously. Blaming it on his fear of heights, he yelled, "Put me down!"

"Hey!" A unfamiliar face greeted them. Well, unfamiliar to Naruto that is.

Naruto looked at the girl. She had short bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. He was starting to wonder if that was her real hair color, but asking a question like that would be rude. So, he kept it to himself and said a quick, "Hello."

She twirled her hair with her finger giving off the innocent look. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gently let the blond down making sure that he wasn't in any pain before answering her. "Naruto, _Sakura. Sakura, _Naruto." Blue eyes immediately brightened up at the mention of her name.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand to greet him. "I've heard so much about you."

Naruto smiled as he shook her hand. "And I about you."

"Only good things I hope," she responded causing Sasuke to chuckle which in return the blond elbowed him. Sakura ignored that and focused on her plan. "Where are you guys headed?"

"_We _are going to the food court," the raven answered.

"You can join us if you want," the other male invited her earning a hard look from the Uchiha which he gladly returned.

"I would love to join you guys! Let me go get some money!"

Once she left Sasuke turned to his boyfriend and glared at him. "Why did you invite her?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his grumpy friend. _Like I'll ever let you ruin my perfect plan, _he thought to himself. "Aw, come on Sasuke," he said as he leaned on him and mustered up the cutest puppy face he could do. "Please just deal with it."

_God, _Sasuke hated that face, not that it wasn't absolutely adorable because it is, but it got the blond everything he wanted from him. He could just kiss those perfect pink lips. "Fine," he whispered. "But only under one condition."

"Name it."

_Let me kiss you,_ Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as that thought traveled threw his mind. As much as he wanted it he knew he couldn't. He sighed before saying, "Don't ever hate me."

Baffled, Naruto pulled him into a warm embrace and smiled. "That can _never_ happen."

The raven wrapped his arms around the small figure that fit perfectly in his arms. Letting his head gently fall into the messy strawberries-and-cream-smelling blond hair that he absolutely loved. Nothing could ruin this moment... Well, a certain pink haired girl could. Sasuke glared at her as she let out a horrible cough to let them know that she was here. He looked down to see his blond's face covered in a nice rosy pink. He tightened his grip on Naruto earning him a look from the shorter one. "Naruto can't walk on his own," he stated as Sakura stared at the arm. In response to no one answering him, he captured the other male, once again, in a bridal position and proceeded to move ahead ignoring the complaints coming from both.

Once they reached the Asian food section of the food court, Naruto, after the raven let him down, came to a halt. He felt around for his wallet, which was in his back pocket, but he kept that a secret. "Oh no," the blond fake groaned.

"What's wrong, Idiot?"

Forgetting that Sakura was there for a second, the blond muttered, "Asshole... I forgot my wallet!"

"I'll pay for you."

"No, no, no, no!" Naruto waved his arms around frantically. He wasn't expecting him to say that. "I don't want your money! I'll go get it!"

"You can pay me back."

Blue eyes looked from the pink haired girl, who seemed to be in her own world, to his best friend. How was he suppose to reply to that? "U-u-um... No!" With that said, he ran... well limped off as fast as he could.

Once Naruto was in his room he fell onto his soft bed and moaned as his bad knee hit the edge. _Mental note: never, and I mean never, run with a damaged knee._

_

* * *

_

Naruto hit the snooze button on the alarm clock that sat on the white nightstand next to his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the light from the window hit him. He pulled the covers over his head whining and mumbling useless complaints about wanting to go to bed and who the fuck opened the curtain. However, he was met with silence. He slowly sat up and looked over at his roommate's, Inari's, bed which was nicely fixed. Blue eyes flickered to his alarm clock and immediately the blond flew from his very cozy, warm, and surprisingly pleasant bed. "Shit! How the hell can it be twelve already!" He was suppose to wake up at nine to go see how things went between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Really, Idiot, you might want to not strip while there is someone present in your room."

Naruto, midway of taking off his shirt, turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of the closed door in all his wondrous glory. The blond immediately yanked his shirt down as heat rose to his cheeks. "How long have you been here?"

"_For ten minutes_..."

"Oh re-" He stopped mid sentence as the older teen took a step toward him with his murderous stare that could kill anyone. "Uhhh... S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke finally stopped walking when he was only a foot away from Naruto. "_But the better question is where have _you_ been?"_

"M-me?"

"_Yes_."

Azure eyes looked up innocently into the onyx ones. "Here." If the raven's glare could get more maleficent it just did. Naruto could practically see the blackish purple aura surrounding his best friend. "Sasuke," he placed his hands on the asshole's chest as he said, "Please, don't get mad at me!" His hands tightened grabbing a portion of the blue jacket that fitted Sasuke perfectly. "I'm doing this for your own good."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his blood boiled. "What!" He let out a small disappointed laugh. "You left _me_ alone _with_ _her_!" The raven invaded the blond's personal space even more, if that was possible. "How is that for my own good?" he whispered harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed how close the other male was. Their bodies were almost touching, same goes for their lips, they were just centimeters from brushing against each other. "I-I thought you wanted to hang out with her."

"What! Why would you think that!"

"Well..." The younger boy had no idea of where he should take this. So he settled for the best thing he could think of, "You've been helping me so much with the bastard and... and I wanted to do something nice for you," the truth.

The raven stared at his idiot, _his _boyfriend. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" _You're handing over your boyfriend for god's sake!_

"How does that sound ridiculous! You make a great couple!"

"You id-"

"-Am I interrupting anything here?"

The two teens in a heated argument glanced at the sickly pale skin and dark hair that belong to no one other than Sai. Sasuke felt his anger rise to a whole new level that he has never experienced in his entire life. "Now I see," the raven said as he turned back to his so called best friend/boyfriend. "You were obviously trying to get me away from you so that you could spend some time with my rival, the second person that I loath the most in this world, _Sai_."

"Sasuke, that's stupid!"

"Stupid?" He let out a small laugh of disbelief. "So, let me get this straight. What I say is stupid but what you say can't be ridiculous?"

Naruto grabbed his head in pain, he could feel the worst headache about to come. He just wanted this yelling and arguing to end. _How the hell did this begin anyways? _"Sasuke, please stop yelling at me."

"Fine," the enraged teen said. "I'll go hang out with Sakura, since that's what you so desperately want. Go ahead and accompany the guy that ruined my life. I couldn't be happier for you."

As soon as the door slammed closed Naruto felt a lump from in his throat. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down and to stop himself from screaming in agony. He didn't mean to start an argument with Sasuke. He just wanted to help him just as the raven did. Now his best friend thinks his siding with Sai, his rival (even though he doesn't know why).

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice how close Sai had gotten to him until he spoke, "That was a very interesting conversion to witness."

The small blond teen could feel the other teen's body almost touching his from behind. He didn't really care about that right now though, all that seemed to occupy his mind was Sasuke's angry face. "I have to go apologize..."

"No!"

Cerulean eyes widened as arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to the body that was behind him. "S-Sai," Naruto gasped. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't apologize."

"W-why not?"

"He doesn't deserve it."

The blond shook his head knowing that the other boy was wrong. _Sasuke... he deserves more. Way more than a simple apology. _ "You're wrong," the smaller one of the two stated as he yanked out of the others tight hold. "He deserves more and if you don't mind," Naruto said as he glared at Sai. "I'm going to get my friend back."

"Oh no you don't," Sai growled as he grabbed the tan arm and threw the arm's owner onto the bed.

The blue eyed boy sharply drew a breath as his back hit the bed rather painfully. "What are you doing?" he yelled as the dark haired boy pinned his arms down and straddled his hips.

"Teaching our Sasuke a little lesson."

"Get off of m-mnng!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly, tears falling out of the corners as a horrible felling took over him.

Sai's chapped lips covered the blond's in a roughly manner. No sparks flew as the chapped lips started to massage Naruto's undesired lips, all the blond knew was that he wanted out of this dreadful dream. He wanted his first kiss to be with the bastard not Sasuke's rival. He definitely didn't want it taken away forcefully.

He felt useless. He couldn't even push Sai off of him. He needed to be saved. He wanted out. _Bastard, _Naruto cried. _No, _his mind yelled back. _Sasuke! _He screamed as he felt the other boy's tongue swipe across, wetting his lips. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!_

"Get off of him!"

As soon as Naruto felt the weight being throw off him, he jumped up and ran to his savior. "Thank you, thank you," he muttered over and over again as more tears ran down his cheeks. "Thank you." He let out whimpers and heartfelt sobs as he clung onto the other person.

"_Get out_," the savior snarled as Sai stood up gripping his right side that seemed to be in pain.

The dark haired boy stared at the blond then glanced back at the other teen before he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The sobs and whimpers soon began to intensify and the teen, known as Inari, couldn't help but look down at the blond boy in his arms with sorrow, "I-I should go get Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head as he let out a small, "No."

"What happened?"

The blond teen pulled away from his roommate to look at him. "I-I tried to get Sasuke and Sakura together b-but Sasuke got mad and then Sai-" Memories flooded his mind, tears filled his eyes blurring his vision as trembling fingers touched his lips. "T-that was my first kiss," he whimpered. "H-how am I suppose to t-tell the asshole what h-happened? It was suppose to be with him!"

"Asshole? Sasuke?"

"I-I meant the bastard," Naruto corrected as heat rose to his cheeks.

Inari sighed as he looked into the sapphire eyes that belonged to his friend, well soon-to-be friend. "I'm not sure which one would be best but you do have a few options," he talked calmly. "Well," he started when the blond asked what, "You can either tell him in the letter or forget about it and never tell him."

"I-I can't do that to him."

"Naruto, all because your first kiss wasn't with him doesn't mean that your love for each other is going to end. In a relationship you need to build trust and if he gets mad at you and leaves you because of what Sai did then he doesn't deserve you."

Naruto wiped away any traces of tears on his face. "I guess your right..."

The sophomore looked at the upperclassman and smiled, "I know it's not going to be easy to forget what he did to you." He grabbed the tan hand as a sign of friendship and comfort. "You should tell a teacher."

"No! I can't-"

"Fine. If you can't tell a teacher then at least tell Sasuke."

Naruto bit his lip as he thought about it. _What if Sasuke gets mad at me? After all I did kiss his rival. But, technically it wasn't my fault. _He let out a frustrated sigh, his tan fingers entangled into his blond hair._ Plus he's mad at me and he's with- _"Sakura," he whispered out loud. "I can't tell him. He's with Sakura."

"That _is_ a problem," Inari agreed silently. "Which is another thing we have to talk about."

The blond teen looked at him weirdly. "Why do we have to talk about that?"

"I know you want to show Sasuke the same kindness he is giving you, but..."

"But?"

"I don't think your doing it right. Can't you just show him your appreciation by just being his friend? Or are you willing to give up a friendship that you'll regret later?"

Blue eyes looked down at his tan fingers in deep thought. "How would I be losing Sasuke's friendship?" _That doesn't make sense..._

Inari scratched his head trying to come up with a way to explain it. "Well, if Sasuke dates Sakura- which I highly doubt- he'll be spending more time with her than with you. Then soon your friendship will decrease... well, knowing Sakura, it would rapidly decrease and you won't be friends anymore..."

_Me and Sasuke... not friends... _Naruto shook his head as he thought it over. _That would never happen... would it? _He couldn't see it. _What would it be like without Sasuke? _His heart slammed against his chest vigorously. _Lonely._ "B-but he and Sakura are-"

"Not good for each other. Sakura is kind of a- I don't know how to say this in kind words but, she's a bitch. She may seem nice at first but that's just an act. She'll try anything to get what she wants." Onyx eyes flickered toward the other teen. "Are you going to let her steal him away from you?"

_No, _Naruto thought as he shot up from the bed. "I'm not going to let her take away _my_ Sasuke!"

"Wait!" Inari yelled as the blond ran out of the room. "You're in your pajamas!" He grimaced as he whispered, "Oh boy."

* * *

Naruto ran through the crowded hotel. The stares he got from people were left unnoticed. The only thing on his mind was Sasuke. He ran through the lobby, past Iruka and a couple of classmates and out the door. His eyes widened as he saw the raven leaning forward toward Sakura. His body reacted on it's own and lunged. Headed for his best friend he yelled, "No!"

His body collided with Sasuke's sending them both flying to the ground. The blond opened his eyes that he had closed as he made contact with the body that was under him. A whirl of emotions hit him as sapphire eyes met ebony one's. "S-Sasuke..." Tears filled Naruto's eyes blurring his vision. "I'm sorry. Please don't date Sakura..."

"Naru-"

"-I don't want to lose you."

A pale hand came up and wiped away the tears that fell down the blond's tan cheeks. "Naruto," Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Why would you lose me?"

"B-because you would be hanging out with Sakura more..."

"That could never happen. I hate her."

Sakura's mouth fell open at that comment.

"Then, why were you about to kiss her?" Naruto questioned.

"I wasn't. She told me that she couldn't hear what I was saying... so I leaned closer to her."

"Oh." The blond bit his lip as he thought about what he just did. _Well__,_ t_his is embarrassing, _he thought._ I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life..._

"You must be freezing!"

Naruto looked at him, bewildered. "What do you mean?" He followed to where Sasuke's eyes were, his clothes. "Oh no." Heat rose to his face as the embarrassed level he was facing increased. He looked at Sasuke as he heard a chuckle.

The raven on the other hand, threw his head back and let out a laugh. "You're such an idiot!"

"Shut up!" His pink cheeks turned red. "I didn't notice that I was in my pajamas!"

The older teen couldn't stop laughing, which sparked something inside of the younger one. The blond let out a small smile as he watched the other boy show a whole new level happiness.

* * *

"It's feels so great to be back in school!" Naruto exclaimed as raised his arms high above his head.

Sasuke, who was walking next to him, chuckled. "You're the only one who feels like that."

The blond rolled his eyes and kept walking until they reached his locker. He grabbed three little papers from it then turned back to his best friend and handed him one. "Here."

Sasuke looked at it to see a list of people's names. Now that they were back in school the hunt for this so called bastard continues. "Why do you have three lists?" he questioned.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the raven deciding whether or not to tell him, which he did. "Well, Inari said that he would help me too..."

The news shocked the older boy. He didn't want to sound mean or demanding or anything, but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Why?"

The blond jumped up from the tone of his voice. "Why what?"

"Why would you trust him? Don't you remember what happened earlier? Why would you trust someone like that?"

"He helped me..."

"Why do you always give him attention? You already know that he's not the bastard!"

"He helped me!"

Sasuke shook his head and then stared at him. "How did he help you?"

Naruto leaned against his locker and looked at the floor. "Well, after you left Sai-"

"What did he do?"

"He... he-he kissed me." When Sasuke didn't say anything he looked up to glance at him. "I-" Naruto's eyes immediately closed as he felt a pair of warm lips on his. A shiver was sent down his spine causing his fingers to intertwined in the soft raven hair deepening the kiss. Arms wrapped around him as he stepped closer to the pale boy, wanting more.

_Sasuke, _he sighed to himself.

_...Sasuke? _

_Sasuke? _

The blond pushed the older boy away from him and proceeded to wipe his mouth the back of his hand. His fingers lingering on his lips for a little while longer before turning to Sasuke and glaring at him. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. "I-I..."

"You're such an asshole!" He yelled at him as he pushed him once more. "I start to tell you about something that was traumatizing to me and then you go and do the same thing he did! What's worse is that you _know_ that I'm dating someone!" Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at Sasuke hopelessly. "...You're also my best friend..." He couldn't take it anymore. He rapidly ran away from the scene that was going to change his life.

* * *

_Dear Bastard,_

_I'm so confused. This whole field trip has sent my life in a total 360. I don't know what to do. Please, help me. I don't know what this feeling that I am having is. _

_Help me..._

_From, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Don't worry. _

_I'm always watching over you..._

_Love, Bastard._


	7. Finally

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... Sadly...

Hello~! I want to say a quick thanks to my reviewers.

**IMPORTANT: This is the last SasuNaru story I will be posting. From now on it is NaruSasu! (Until I start liking SasuNaru again)**

**Sorry For Grammar Mistakes... I do them a lot. -_- But! Nobody is perfect!**

**This is the Final Chapter! It's short, fast paced, and corny. I had to write all of this within a time period for someone. Chapter six took me forever and so... this chapter didn't have much time. But! The person still liked it so... here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_Dear U.S.,_

_I always noticed how drama filled high school was, (students fighting, dating problems, girls getting pregnant, failing grades, broken bonds, drugs, alcohol, and so many other things) but I've always seen them from afar. I was never in that problem... until now. I hate myself for being so confused. _

_Anyways, I didn't write this letter to get advice from you. I wrote it because I needed to explain something, I needed to tell you. During the field trip, Sai forcefully kissed me (he did get a beating from Sasuke the day after). He stole my first kiss that I was planning on having with you. It was one of the most horrible moments of my life, the third to be exact. The first being my mother's death. The second most horrible moment in my life happened after the field trip. My best friend, the one that was helping me to find you, Sasuke, kissed me. I felt like I betrayed you. I felt so disgusted, and appalled... but not with him... with myself, because that moment is also at the top of my most favorite moments. When he kissed me, I felt so... alive. I knew it was wrong, but at the same time it was right. I could feel it throughout my body. I can still feel his lips against mine. _

_I needed to tell you this because... because I love him. I loved him from the start. We insult each other all the time, but that's how we show that we care for one another. He was __always__ helping from the start. Being around him made me stop thinking about my mother's death. He made me think of better things... like a good insult to make him look stupid, or something to make our friendship stronger. _

_The main point in this letter is that I don't think I can be with you when I'm in love with someone else. Once you read this, I want to cut of our ties. I don't want to hurt you or myself. It's best if we leave each other alone. _

_Goodbye. _

_From, U.N._

_

* * *

_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. His heart pounded vigorously against his chest as he looked back down at his desk. He didn't understand why the raven still sat next to him during Mr. Sarutobi's class, but he was glad he did. He didn't know how he was going to tell him that he loved him, however, he hoped that Sasuke still felt the same way he did two weeks ago.

_God, please help me. _

"Naruto..." The blond's head shot up to see his teacher staring at him. "You do know that class just ended right...?"

"Huh?" Sure enough, he found the class empty of students. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. "Oh! I-I better get going." After he grabbed his binder and notebooks in his hands and ran out of the classroom only to knock into someone else. "Sorry!" he apologized as the person walked passed him.

"Are you okay?" Someone yelled from down the hall.

Naruto quickly turned to see the person and was flabbergasted. "S-Sasuke!" he yelled. "I thought you weren't talking to me!" A smile fell upon his face, but soon fading to a frown as he saw a letter in Sasuke's hand. He watched as the lips that he so desperately wanted to kiss resembled a smile.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said causing the blond to tilt his head to the side confused. _"I'm always watching over you!" _

_I'm always watching over you..._

_Love, Bastard._

Papers scattered all over the floor as orange binders and notebooks were dropped. Tan arms wrapped around the other boy as they collided. "It's you... it's always been you!" the blond yelled into the masculine chest.

Sasuke chuckled as he let go of the last letter Naruto has ever sent him. "You don't have to yell, Idiot. I'm right here."

"Shut up, you bastard! I can yell if I want to! I just found out that the person I love is the same person who wrote me letters, so shut up and kiss me!"

"Demanding, are we?"

Tan fingers entangled into the soft black hair bringing him down. "You know it."

Sasuke brushed his lips against the blond's before saying, "It took you long enough..."

As soon as there lips connected, pale arms wrapped around the shorter one bringing their bodies closer together as their lips moved against each other. Pulling away from each other, a light blush adored their cheeks.

"Your father is going to kill me for being late."

* * *

Pale fingers intertwined with tan ones as they waited for Naruto's name to be called. They sat in the white chairs that were laid in perfect rows on the football field. They were both wearing white gown and a white cap. They were finally going to graduate.

"Ready for hell part two?" Sasuke asked his lover, who laughed at him.

"I don't think this high school was hell."

"Really?" The raven questioned. "It was hell when we told your father that we were going out."

"The only reason he got angry was because he walked in to find me straddling you on the sofa with my tongue down your throat."

"Good times... good times..."

Naruto rolled his eyes before giving Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The corner of his lips lifted to show a heart stopping smile. He slipped his hand out of Sasuke's and gave him a wink before grabbing his rolled up paper that meant nothing but a symbol of what he has achieved. He took it with pride anyways.

As the principal started to give his closing speech, Sasuke turned to Naruto, who looked at him curiously. "Naruto," he started, "I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring," the raven said as he took out a small velvet box. "I want this ring to resemble my promise to you... my promise of always being there for you in your time of need. My promise to always be watching over you."

Naruto felt tears start to sting his eyes. "Sasuke," he barely whispered. He let out a gasp as his lover opened the velvet box to reveal the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. It had a round tanzanite gemstone. Both sides of the white gold feature a cross pattern accenting the tanzanite. It was simple, but elegant. "I-It's beautiful!"

Grabbing the blond's left hand, the raven easily slipped the ring onto his ring finger. "I love you."

Looking at the ring one more time before looking back into the onyx eyes he whispered lovingly, "I love you too Sasuke. I love you so much."

_They both leaned forward, catching each others lips into a heated kiss filled with passion. Everything felt... right. Naruto knew that his life was going to get harder, but with Sasuke by his side he knew he could get through it. No matter how many bumps in the road may come, he knew that with his companion he would get by. After all, love is the greatest power on earth._


End file.
